


where the lonely ones roam

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [31]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: On the third day a crow drops out of the sky to sit on Furiosa’s shoulder.





	where the lonely ones roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



On the third day a crow drops out of the sky to sit on Furiosa’s shoulder, digs talons into her pauldron, cocks its head. Furiosa rubs her gritty eyes. She shouldn’t be up yet, however fast she’s healing, but there are just so many dead to bury. 

She catches the empty air, brings her fist to her chest. First gift of her return, this mourning, that simple movement Valkyrie gave her - 

The bird nips her ear, ungentle. Furiosa slowly touches the glossy wing with her living hand, and the crow caws at her and flies away, leaving one feather behind.


End file.
